Christmas Hope
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Jack is not in the holiday spirit. His father had promised to come home but he was too caught up to come. Why? Because Shawn Darby is a Major in the US Marine Corps. Fowler sees that the absence of Jack's father was taking a toll on him and June, so he puts together a plan. Will Major Darby come home in time for Christmas?


**Warning: I am cheesey hehe**

* * *

Jack frowned as everyone talked about Christmas and how they spent it. The autobots were really interested in the holiday. Jack liked it as a kid once too, but two years ago the magic of it all went away after…no he was not going to think about that while around the autobots. If the bots saw him upset they'd question him and he didn't want that to happen. Miko was currently telling them about traditions her family had back in Japan.

"It gets really old though. My parents are so boring, especially my dad." Miko commented. Anger burned inside of Jack he clenched his fists and glared daggers at her. Everyone noticed but only June understood why he was acting like that. Miko was a little scared of him, it reminded her of how decepticons would glare at them.

"At least you get the _chance_ to see him on Christmas! And your birthday! And every stupid holiday on this planet! AT LEAST YOU GET TO SEE HIM AT ALL!" Jack yelled the last part. He stormed out of the room with hot tear running down his face. Everyone stared at his retreating form in shock. They had never seen him so angry before. Arcee tried to follow him but Optimus stopped her, thinking that the teen needed time alone.

"Jack rarely sees his father anymore. We're not divorced but we are in a way separated from each other. He's a Major for the Marine Corps. He's been gone for over two years now. He'd promised to come home for Christmas this year…but something came up and he's unable to." June explained sadly. Miko swallowed the lump in her throat. She suddenly felt guilty for acting like she didn't care about her father when Jack's was never around. Fowler frowned in concern for Jack and June. It was obviously hard for them not to have Jack's dad around. He suddenly hatched up a plan and waited until June left for home, picking up Jack as he was walking down the road. Agent Fowler turned to the autobots with a serious look.

"Prime, this is taking an emotional toll on both Jack and June. Many families are affected by the loss of loved ones because of war. You guys must understand that since you've been in war for who knows how long." Fowler explained. Optimus looked straight at Arcee, thinking about the partners she's lost. Fowler was right, war does affect families in many ways. "I can probably get him home for Christmas but…"

"You wish for him to come here and meet us." Optimus guessed. Fowler nodded even as everyone stared at them in surprise. Arcee thought about what Jack's father was like. Was he calm and collected like Jack? Or was he energetic like Miko? Probably the first one. "Agent Fowler I know that Jack needs to be reunited with his father, but are you sure that you want him to find out our secret?"

"If he's anything like Jack then I know he can be trusted." Fowler confirmed. Arcee smiled when Optimus nodded in approval. She was kinda excited to meet Jack's dad. Miko was excited to hear about his war stories. Raf was just interested in the fact that he was Jack's father. Jack never talked about him so it made meeting him all the more exciting. Fowler walked to the elevator and stepped inside. "Let's keep it a surprise. I'll inform you when I get in contact with him."

**Marine base, unknown location**

Major Darby sighed as he sat down in the common room for the base. Several soldiers were talking about how they used to celebrate Christmas and their families. He frowned and sighed in sorrow. He couldn't help but think about his own family. He knew he could video chat with Jack and June but it just wasn't the same as actually being there for Christmas. Suddenly a black man not looking very happy stormed into the silo. Everyone sprung up and glared at him slightly.

"Special Agent Fowler of the US Government," he stated as he held out identification. The men in the room saluted and stood in attention. Fowler nodded for them to be at ease. "I'd like to inform all of you that you are on temporary leave. You can all go home for the holidays to your families. Your flight leaves in one hour."

"Wait, we get to go home? I can see my family again?" Major Darby asked hopefully. Fowler nodded with a smile. Everyone ran to pack. Another agent led most of the group until Fowler stopped Major Darby. He waited until everyone was gone until turning back to the worried soldier. "Why did you stop me? Am I allowed to see my family too?"

"I know your wife June and your son Jack. They both are okay but they miss you. You're the real reason I've come here. I work with a secret organization that Jack and his friends have stumbled upon. The point is, I'll take you to them and tell you about the secret." Fowler explained. Major Darby narrowed his eyes in curiosity. What crap did Jack get himself into this time? He followed Fowler to a helicopter while the agent talked to someone on the phone.

**At the base**

Fowler and Major Darby rode the elevator down to the main silo of the base outside of Jasper, Nevada. Darby wasn't exactly excited about the fact that his family lived so close to a potentially dangerous government secret. Fowler noticed his discomfort but didn't comment on it. He had a feeling that the Major wouldn't be too thrilled about what exactly the secret is. When the elevator opened Darby was surprised at how big the room was.

"Major, may I introduce to you the autobots." Fowler stated as they walked up to the railing. (INSERT TRANSFORMERS: PRIME THEME SONG!) Five vehicles drove in and transformed. Major Darby had to take a step back and stared at the giant robots in front of him. The smallest one appeared to be female but he wasn't too sure. "Bots, this is Jack's father, Major Darby."

"What the…?" He gasped. The female-looking one was shortest but still very tall compared to him. It, uh, she was blue with pink highlights. Her optics were a crystal blue ringed with pink. The second smallest one was yellow and black. He had what seemed like wings sticking out of his back. He had baby blue optics that made Darby believe he was still very young. A large dark green one stood next to them. His size was very intimidating but he seemed to not be aggressive. He had blue optics as well. The red and white one seemed the least pleased out of all of them. He had been the ambulance so he assumed to be the medic. His blue optics were filled with suspicion. The final one was the tallest. He was red and blue and seemed to have an aura of calm and authority around him, probably the leader. He was expressionless and his sapphire optics were warm and curious. He walked up to the agent and soldier slowly. "Who or what are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Our planet was destroyed after being ravaged by war against Megatron and his decepticon army." Optimus explained. War was not new to the Major or the loss of it. He's seen comrades die in front of his very eyes. The autobots introduced themselves and gave a little about their pasts. The girl stepped forward last.

"I'm Arcee, Jack's guardian. He's also my partner on occasion." Arcee introduced. Ah so she is a girl, he thought to himself. He was surprised to hear that an alien robot was protecting his son, but it was better than him knowing about them and not having a guardian. The children were at home with their families, since it was Christmas Eve, and June had agreed to pick them up, not knowing that her husband was waiting for her and Jack at the base. "They've been very helpful in this war, Jack even went to Cybertron to get Optimus' memories back."

"So he went to another planet? I'm actually happy for him, he used to always want to be an astronaut. I hope he hasn't gotten into too much trouble here." Major Darby chuckled. Arcee smiled and shook her helm. He had no idea how many times she had to save Jack's aft, but she wasn't about to tell him everything. There was a honk from a car and June drove into the silo with the children. Miko hopped out and immediately ran to Bulkhead to talk to him about something or another. Raf got out too and talked to Bee, no one noticed Major Darby until Jack and June got out and saw him. Jack froze as his father walked up to them.

"Dad…?" Jack asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he hugged his dad for the first time in two years happily. Arcee smiled as the other children turned in surprise to see a tall man with military camo hugging Jack. He had black hair and dark blue eyes just like Jack, but was taller and muscular from being in the Marines for so long. When they pulled away June came up with watery eyes.

"Shawn!" June exclaimed as she hugged him too. Miko and Raf smiled and crossed their arms. It was awesome to see Jack reunited with Shawn. Jack worried slightly about how he'd react to him hanging out with a bunch of giant alien robots. However, Shawn was just glad to know that his family was happy. Miko got excited and asked him about a million questions.

"Uh, dad this is Miko. That's Raf and I guess you already met the bots." Jack introduced nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He shot a slight glare to Miko who pouted a little. Bulkhead and Arcee smirked at them and shook their helms. "It's normal for Miko to get excited and ask about a million questions but you get used to it after a while."

"What is she your girlfriend or something?" Shawn teased with a smirk. Miko pretended to gag as Jack gave him a bewildered look. Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Raf began to laugh uncontrollably. June rolled her eyes with a smile and shook her head. Optimus and Ratchet smirked, liking the man already. "You know I'm just messing with ya kid."

"Haha very funny," Miko grumbled. She glared at her still snickering friends. They finally stopped but still smirked. Jack looked away from her and they couldn't make direct eye contact anymore without it getting awkward. Shawn knew he made it awkward for them but he couldn't help snickering at them. June elbowed him in the side with a warning look but he merely grinned.

"I can't stay long, but Agent Fowler got my team and I to stay for a week." Shawn informed. Jack frowned, wishing he could stay longer, but at least he'd be there for Christmas…that meant he kept his promise. They'd actually be able to celebrate Christmas as a family again. "But at least I can stay for Christmas this year. That reminds me, while I was deported I brought back something for you, Jack."

"What is it?" Shawn merely handed him a box. When he opened it there was a dog tag necklace inside. There were two tags on it, one with Shawn's name and the other with Jack's. It was simple but Jack loved it. He hugged him with a big smile. Arcee's optics softened and for the first time she realized that Jack had suffered through a lot. "Thanks dad, I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

* * *

**Tada! This was for all you people who have family or friends in the military who couldn't make it home for Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
